Zomom
Zomom (ゾモム, Zomomu) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zomom and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zomom and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zomom followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated by the team work of Sonic and Jack. "I think I'll have you for dessert." :—Zomom. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Chafūrin (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Zomom's entire body is somewhat circular in shape, giving him a rather chubby appearance. His upper body is a vibrant orange color. His thick arms end with equally large five-fingered hands with yellow nails. His lower body is pure black, and Zomom's legs are so stubby to be nearly non-existent. His flat feet are each tipped with a pair of yellow claws, with a third on the heel. Zomom appears to have some sort of stubby tail. Zomom has thick yellow lips and he appears to be missing some teeth and others seem chipped. Unlike the other Zeti however, Zomom's teeth are square in shape instead of sharp fangs. Zomom has small red eyes with yellow sclera, with black markings surrounding each eye. As seen in the cutscenes, both of Zomom's eyes rarely point in the same direction. Zomom is fully bald, unlike the other Zeti. On the top of his head Zomom appears to have four relatively short yet sharp horns, each one being striped black and red. On his wrists Zomom wears a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Yellow, Black, Red (Claws) * Eye Color: Red with Pale Yellow sclera * Age: 133 * Height: 170 cm. (5' 7") * Weight: 260 kg. (573.2 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zomom's two dominant traits are his lack of intelligence and his boundless appetite. He is not very bright, possessing a very simple way of thinking, and can sometimes end up embarrassing himself. He is also somewhat bumbling and slow, often causing damage when fumbling around without realizing it, failing to understand figure of speeches, and could only distinguish Sonic and Tails due to their color. Regardless, Zomom is aware that he is stupid and embarrassing, though he does not wish to appear any worse than he already is. Zomom is a gluttonous Zeti with an unlimited appetite and will eat just about anything or even anyone. Just seeing or mentioning anything food-related can stir up his appetite and he can easily be motivated or distracted by food. However, Zomom is somewhat sensitive about his size. While not showing any dislike of his own about his chubby appearance, bordering on denial of it, he gets hurt emotionally and even threatening when someone calls him "fat" or makes fun of his size. Zomom also appears to have low self-esteem; he wonders if it is possible to make him look any worse, and upon being defeated, says that his mother was right about him being a failure. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zomom is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. He takes great enjoyment in causing pain, inflicting physical punishment and killing others, and finds fun in hostile violence. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing massive genocide for his own gain. Zomom also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, he launched an attack on the scientist with the others, and afterward wanted to squeeze Eggman to death and eat him. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Unnamed mother Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Described as a Zeti with mysterious powers, Zomom possesses a high level of physical strength, enough to easily crush people to death. Despite his size, he is also capable of very fast movements; he can spin at such speeds that he can form powerful dust tornadoes around himself and can run at extreme speeds. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. In practice, Zomom is able to use his massive build to his advantage by launching downward impacts on the ground to create violent tremors powerful enough to tear up the environment and make people lose their footing, or flatten foes with devastating force. In addition, Zomom is a very profound burrower, capable of digging through ground and rock at speeds rivaling that of the Yellow Drill. He also has the ability to project harmful yellow energy blasts from his body. Zomom possesses very high eating capabilities, bordering on that of unlimited, as he is capable of performing feats such as eating a turkey leg in one bite without removing the bone, or consuming excessive large amounts of food that surpasses the proportions of his own size. As a Zeti, Zomom possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zomom to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zomom also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zomom's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * Super Strength * Super Speed * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Durability * Energy Ball Projection * Energy Beam Emission * Flight * Burrowing * Unlimited Appetite * Size Enhancement * Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zomom was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis See also External links * Zomom Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six